


Anything For You

by MelancholyMy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cryamoure, Developing Relationship, Label!AU, M/M, Or not, daft punk - Freeform, you never know with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMy/pseuds/MelancholyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every drink he pours turns into a love potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so I made this stupid thing to cheer myself up. But it ended up being kinda sad too so I have failed.
> 
> ENJOY.

Every drink he pours turns into a love potion. That's why Roule has to do it for them. Every. Damn. Time.

He wondered why Crydamoure didn't try to get him to drink his potion when they first met, he had to know that Roule was loaded. But yet, he was always careful to keep in mind his abilities and have Roule or someone else make them a drink.

He thought it was because maybe Crydamoure actually cared about him, and loves him back; until he goes out and has one night stands with strangers, telling Roule to put a cork in it when he practically begs him not to go out, and stay with him.

That was how his Crydamoure was, whether Roule liked it or not. It was sort of his thing: getting an unlucky stranger to drink his potion, luring them into bed and milking them of all the money they've got.

Roule was a gambler, an asshole, and a fool for love. That was _his_ thing.

He would gamble at local casinos, take everyone's money, and just spend it all on Crydamoure. He would buy his friend anything and everything. All the shoes, booze, and occasional dresses he wanted. Roule took him out to dinners, even spent a week with him at _Disneyland_ for fuck's sake to make him happy; yet Crydamoure still refused to acknowledge Roule's feelings, still refused to acknowledge his own.

So Roule would make him say it. He would he deep inside of Crydamoure, pulling his long brown hair, fucking him hard until those heart shaped tears ran down his face and drip onto the bedsheets, staining them a light pink, crying his eyes out until he cums. Only then would he say it back, moaning it out loud with his fingers tangled in Roule's hair and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

But Crydamoure would always deny it the next morning, saying he doesn't know what Roule was talking about and that he was leaving, thanks for the fun night.

Roule would watch him get dressed and leave without so much as a wave good-bye.

\----

There, he sits behind his huge desk in his vest and tie, smoking his third cigar, thinking about his friend. His light brown hair, his body, shaped like a classic hourglass, his lips, the way he would pucker them at Roule, how they would wrap around his cock--

The tiniest knock on his office door could be heard, and Roule already knows who it is.


End file.
